Battle Royale
is a whereby you and your guild battle a lineup of bases which each have a group of bosses that need to be defeated in order to move on to the next base. The event happens every week and resets every Sunday morning 0:00 Server Time. As such it is the first event to reset every week as most reset at 12pm. Gameplay The bases themselves are usually quite easy to take on, but the bosses have significantly boosted HP and ATK. The bosses can be either heroes or buildings and they are generally spread around the base, but occasionally bunched together. The goal is to do as much damage to the bosses as possible in the 90 seconds you get per attempt. Only damage done to bosses is counted and everything else is returned to full hp for subsequent attempts. Each player is given 2 attempts per day with which to attack and additional attempts can be purchased starting at 100 Jewels. Rewards *Each time a base is defeated all members of the build can collect a rewards chest which generally has 1 to 5 items in it. *Any member who attacked and did damage to a boss will receive an additional chest which generally has between 3 and 10 rewards depending on the amount of damage that player did. *And finally there is another chest which is awarded to the player who scored the Knockout, by killing the last remaining boss on that base. This final chest has one reward. The rewards chest contain a random assortment rewards, the value and quantity of which get better the further into Battle Royale your guild progresses: *Rings *Mutagen *Hero Shards *Green/Pink/Blue/or Gold Exp Eggs *Gold. Statue Guilds are ranked depending on how far they have progressed into Battle Royale over the week. At the end of each week, depending on your guilds rank, you can build a statue in your base to show this off. This is a very powerful statue as it increases the base HP and ATK of all your defending heroes. Pictured to the right is the Chieftain Statue rewarded to the top ranked guild. Strategy There are a number of challenges to overcome in order to maximize your scoring in this game mode. Mercenary Damage Most of your damage potential in this mode comes from your mercenaries. *The Mercenaries with the highest unaided damage are Sharpshooters who can also be significantly boosted in battle with the skills of both Chiron and Pyro Pete. Don't be fooled by their poor stats, they attack at by far the fastest rate among mercs and their natural max is 25 compared to Wizards who cap out at 15. *Wizards are not far behind, and they have a powerful ally in the likes of Skull Mage who provides powerful buffs to all allied Wizards through both his Active and Divine Skill. *Many players argue that Wizard strats are better, however it is very close and what is more important is that you commit to one as it takes a lot of resources to level mercs, aids, and skills. If you have the ability to build some powerful Demon Slayer aids to significantly increase the number of Wizards your Heroes command that is where you start to see some separation. Also on a lot of maps you can use both strats together. Difficult Bosses Certain bosses can be significantly more difficult because of their hero skill and having a way to either silence/stun them to prevent the skills from being used, or steal the buff may be critical. *Chiron can be quite difficult to battle as his clones either demolish your team or at the very least absorb a mountain of damage crippling your score. The only counter to this is to load your team with Heroes who can chain stun/silence him. There are many Heroes who can inflict stun, but the only ones who are able to inflict these effects for long enough to have the ability to chain together effects for the entire 90 seconds of battle are Great Sage and Won Ton who can both inflict long stuns and silences combining both their Active and Hero skills. At Pisces Renee Ven's divine skill can be used to refresh the divine on either of these Heroes to double the fun. *Heroes such as Dark Rider can significantly affect your score by reducing the damage your team deals to him, but his buff can be easily stolen by Arcane Caster or dispelled with a Rath Aid. Pulling Aggro Aggroing the correct bosses can be tricky. The Bosses are often grouped closely together and there are non-boss Heroes who can interfere with your method of pulling. *If you can withstand the pain you may wish to aggro everything, Ambrosia's Divine Skill pulls the whole map. *Landslide's Active Skill taunts everything within roughly 20 tiles of himself. *Arcane Caster's Active Skill and Bullhead's Divine skill both pull the nearest target. *Ironclad's Active and Divine Skills can be targeted on exactly what you wish to hit from a pretty long range. *Toxic Shaman's Divine Skill targets the Hero with the lowest HP, however it also hits everything surrounding that Hero in a pretty big area. *Arctic Lord and Rath's Active Skills and Won Ton's Divine skill pull the furthest Hero and usually everything else nearby *Demon Slayer's Divine literally pulls, as in places them at his feet, the two furthest enemy Heroes. Choosing Equipment Picking the right Equipment can be tricky. *The Thorned Bow can be ok against melee Heroes if you are loaded with Ranged, otherwise it will constantly create moments where your Heroes are moving forward instead of attacking, killing your dps. *The Thunder Blade can quickly become your enemy by chewing through the base and aggroing unwanted bosses. *The only pieces of Equipment which buff your Mercenaries attack are: Thorned Bow, Thunder Blade, Arcane Tome, and Tyrant's Brand. *Charges on the Arcane Tome can be built very quickly making it a fairly effective choice. *Tyrant's Brand increase Attack and Speed of Warriors by a good amount, and Holy Hammer provides a nice boost to Executioners Attack Rate and Speed. Game Mode Category:Guild